


Ulterior Motives

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros comes over to Gamzee's to visit. Gamzee has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

Tavros had never been to Gamzee’s hive before. Gamzee had been to his plenty of times, but Tavros had never come to visit him at his home. And he’d never seen the ocean before, so he was plenty shocked when he arrived and saw water stretching out as far as the eye could see! He left his shoes in the sand and ran into the surf, laughing as the water washed over his feet, then shrieking when a surprisingly big wave soaked him up to his knees.

“Aww…” He sighed, seeing that his pants were wet now. Wet jeans were really uncomfortable. Tavros grabbed his shoes and squished up to Gamzee’s door, feeling really embarrassed now. The door opened and Gamzee smiled at him, pulling him close for a hug.

“Hey Tavbro!” He greeted his friend, then looked down, feeling something wet on his own pants.

“You went playing in the water?” He asked with a grin, “Sometimes it’s just too motherfuckin’ hard to resist those waves.”

Gamzee took him by the hand and brought him inside, leading Tavros to his room. Gamzee pulled a pair of his own pants from his dresser and handed them over, then stood by, watching Tavros.

“…Uhhh… Gamzee? Can I… Have some privacy?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure!” Gamzee ducked out of the bedroom, frowning a little. He was so close!

Gamzee went to wait for Tavros, plopping down on his beanbag chair in front of his TV, getting his game system set up. He’d lured Tavros over with promises of video games, after all. Gamzee had other plans in store also, and though he hadn’t told Tavros about that part initially (he was certain Tavros would have said no. He was so skittish!), he was sure Tavros would warm up to his plans.

Tavros emerged wearing his borrowed pants, and Gamzee just couldn’t help but smile. He looked so fucking cute. Gamzee’s pants were way too big for him, so Tavros had to hold the legs up as he walked to avoid tripping.

“You look good in my pants, Tav.” Gamzee smirked. Tavros wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Did you thank someone for saying something like that? Did that comment warrant a thank you? By the time he’d finished quizzing himself over the proper response to such a comment, the time for a reply had long since passed, and he opted to just sit beside the beanbag chair.

“C’mon, you can put yourself right up against this thing. It’s fuckin’ mad comfy.” Gamzee patted the base of the beanbag chair.

“Won’t my horns get in your way?” If Tavros was sitting in front of him, his space invading horns would totally obstruct Gamzee’s view of the TV!

“Nah, it’s fine. Come over here and sit yourself down.”

“If you say so. But tell me if my horns are in your way.” Tavros squirmed over, seating himself in front of the beanbag chair, resting his back up against it. He laughed, seeing the video game version of Fiduspawn on the TV. Tavros grabbed the controller and started up a new game, soon completely entranced by the game. Gamzee just sat back and enjoyed his enthusiasm. Tavros would whine and shout at the TV, yelling at his Fidus to execute a certain command, then consoling them when they lost.

“It’s okay, you did your best.” He sighed to the TV, “We’ll just have to train harder!”

Tavros turned around, smiling at Gamzee.

“Did you wanna play?”

“I’m cool, Tavbro. You go on and keep playing.”

He was sufficiently entertained by watching Tavros.

After a few more minutes of watching him play, Gamzee sat up a little, scooting closer. Tavros didn’t respond, most likely unaware that Gamzee was moving closer.

He moved a little closer, then, snaking his arms around Tavros’ shoulders, resting his head against Tavros’.

“Gamzee?”

“Am I buggin’ you, bro?”

“Uhh, no.”

“Cool.”

He waited a little while, until Tavros had finished another round, then gently started to pull him up onto the beanbag with him.

“Come on up here.”

“Uhh… Why?”

“’Cause I’m havin’ fun hugging you.”

“That’s… Kinda weird.”

“Why? You have fun your way, I have fun my way. And I’m havin’ fun!”

“…Okay.”

Tavros sat up on the beanbag chair with Gamzee, trying to keep some space between them, but Gamzee soon had his arms around Tavros’ waist, his chest right up against Tavros’ back. Tavros was a little weirded out, but… He couldn’t really see the harm in this. And Gamzee was having fun, right? He did want Gamzee to have fun!

Soon enough he almost forgot Gamzee was there as he resumed playing his game, gritting his teeth in frustration when it looked like he was going to lose this battle.

“No no nonononono-come on, I know you can do it! I believe in you!” Tavros pleaded with his Fidu.

Gamzee, meanwhile, had discreetly placed a hand on Tavros’ thigh. His fingers crept inward as Tavros finished his battle, sighing in defeat.

“Aww… Hey, Gamzee? What’re you doing?”

“Hmm? Nothing.”

“Your hand’s kinda… On my thigh.”

Gamzee moved around to see, like he’d lost track of his own hand and had no idea what it was doing.

“It is!” He laughed, acting surprised to see it there. He made no effort to move it, so Tavros shrugged it off, and started up his next battle.

Soon Gamzee was getting bolder. His fingers slipped to the inner part of Tavros’ thigh, rubbing him through his pants and sneaking closer to his crotch. Tavros bit his tongue until he felt Gamzee’s fingers rub very slowly over the slit of his seed flap. The obviously intentional move sent a little tremor up Tavros’ spine, but he wasn’t too sure about this.

“G-Gamzee? Um… You’re touching my…”

“Yeah, I know.” Gamzee pressed his fingers down harder, rubbing them back and forth through Tavros’ pants, grinning when he felt the seed flap give way, spreading open slowly. Gamzee felt moisture starting to seep from Tavros’ nook and he did nothing but encourage it, fingering the cloth-covered opening until his fingers were wet with Tavros’ brown lubrication.

“Looks like you’re enjoying it, Tavbro.” Gamzee teased him, holding up his fingers so Tavros could see.

“Well, you’re touching me, so… I can’t really help it.”

“You like it when I touch you, Tav?” Gamzee’s voice was deep and comforting in his ear. Tavros felt like this maybe wasn’t very fair, since it was really hard to say no when Gamzee’s fingers kept rubbing in all the right places. Gamzee found the tip of Tavros’ bulge as it started to emerge from his nook and pressed his palm into it.

“Aahh..!” Tavros gasped, his hips rising to meet Gamzee’s hand.

“You want me to keep touchin’ you, Tav?” Gamzee asked, pulling his hand from Tavros’ crotch to sneak up to the waistband on his pants, slipping his hands past the band to rub low on Tavros’ abdomen, letting him know just where Gamzee’s hand was.

“I… Y-Yes.” He nodded, his face flushed deep chocolate brown. Gamzee kissed Tavros’ cheek, then wrapped his hand around his bulge, giving him a little squeeze.

“Keep playin’ your game, Tav.” Gamzee encouraged him, teasing a fingertip from the base of his bulge up to the tip, smiling when he felt it curling around his finger.

Tavros was trying to breathe evenly as he started his next battle, keeping his eyes on the screen and trying to think of the next finger-NO, ATTACK! He grit his teeth hard, concentrating on the battle.

Gamzee’s mouth was at Tavros’ neck, kissing him sloppily, nibbling lightly to make Tavros shiver, and licking from the nape of his neck to his hairline, taking advantage of the moment to fully enjoy Tavros. His free hand slid from Tavros’ waist, inside his pants to join the other hand, two fingers sliding inside Tavros’ nook. Gamzee enjoyed the way the addition of his fingers made Tavros jump and miss a move on his game. 

“Like that, Tav? You’re all kinds of crazy about my fingers up in your motherfuckin’ nook, ain’tcha?” Gamzee’s voice was shaking a little as he started to grind his hips against Tavros’ rear, itching to take this further. He hadn’t really planned on going this far, but now that he had the idea, he couldn’t let it go. He fucking needed it.

“You want me up in you, Tav?” Gamzee’s heart was pounding, his face flushing as Tavros tilted his hips forward to force more friction from Gamzee’s fingers into his nook. Gamzee rolled his hips slowly against Tavros’ soft ass, shuddering as he felt his bulge sliding out to feel Tavros.

“Y-Yeah…” Tavros looked over his shoulder back at Gamzee with a needy gaze, his game completely forgotten. Gamzee slipped Tavros’ pants down, loving the sight of his cute round ass. He lay down over his beanbag chair, giving Tavros a chance to ditch his pants before he moved back, straddled over Gamzee’s hips.

“Lemme watch it go in.” Gamzee’s voice was harsh now, spreading Tavros’ cheeks apart as he eagerly watched his bulge disappear into Tavros’ nook, listening closely to every change in Tavros’ breath, feeling the shifting of his body as more and more of his bulge was swallowed up.

“Mmmnnn! G-Gamzee…” Tavros gasped, immediately and eagerly beginning to rock downward against Gamzee once he was fully seated, trying to pull in every inch he could to really _feel_ it. Gamzee held Tavros’ hips, meeting every downward thrust with an upward buck, his moans picking up in intensity the more Tavros’ nook squeezed around him.

Looking down his body to their hips, Gamzee watched, attention held rapt, as Tavros leaned forward, lifting his hips enough to let some of Gamzee’s bulge slip out, then rocking back down so the indigo blood got to see Tavros take his bulge in again and again and again, riding his hips and whimpering Gamzee’s name as he did so.

“F-Fuck, Tav…” Gamzee’s head was spinning, full of Tavros’ cute chocolate blush and his plump ass, his moaning Gamzee’s name and his warm, tight nook. All it took was one more squeeze of that tight little nook and Gamzee was holding him down, emptying his genetic material inside him until purple started to leak down Tavros’ legs.

Gamzee pulled Tavros back to lay on top of him, holding him down as he stroked Tavros’ bulge until he came on his own stomach, the brown blood falling limp against him, his heart about to beat out of his chest.

Gamzee hugged him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Man, you should come on over more often.”


End file.
